


You Know Nothing

by Silence_burns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mention of abuse, do not proceed if this is triggering, mention of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Imagine being held captive and tortured by Crowley for information. However, when he’s met with little to no resistance or protest from you, his interest in you is sparked in a completely different way.
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural) & You, Crowley (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	You Know Nothing

The world was spinning around you, the colors mixing with each other and for a few moments, you thought that somehow you’d managed to wake up on a boat. Soon your mind deciphers the objects in shadows and the lingering copper tang of blood and metal. A dungeon. A grimy, dim-lit and clearly well-used torture chamber. When you try to move your hands, you find them tied to a chair behind your back. Cool.

You looked around, but unfortunately, there wasn’t anything interesting. Just a few piles of rubbish and random debris, menacing shackles hanging from the walls and a tray with a variety of crude and bloodstained tools. Just the standard equipment for scaring away any possible guest.

Right as you were about to fall back asleep, the creaking of the door pierced through the cold air, drawing you backing into wakefulness. With an irritated huff, you watched as a smiling man in an expensive, well-tailored suit walked in, pausing a few steps in front of you.

“The name is Crowley, I don’t think we’ve met properly yet,” he said smugly with a thick accent, looking like he expected ovaries at least.

“The big bad demon king?” you made sure, “Hey, do you have some water?”

He chuckled, smirking openly.

“Unfortunately, I’ve captured you to torture you. I don’t think handing out without reason water would match the occasion.”

“And that’s just rude,” you reply casually.

Crowley spread out his arms mockingly with a ‘what can I do’ gesture.

“That’s my job. I do it right or it doesn’t make any sense.”

You nodded, understanding him well.

Crowley sensed something was off with you, even if he hid it behind a mask of sassiness and small-talk. Of course, there was the possibility that you were just acting, but even then, you should still be scared. He could sense fear from a mile, but you… you were shivering because you were cold. And you looked bored. And thirsty. You stretched your legs as he was trys to figure you out.

“No screaming?” he asked, almost impatient.

“Nah. You probably teleported me somewhere out of town and out of everyone’s sight.”

The silence between the two of you is almost awkward. For the first time in a very long while, Crowley felt like he didn’t quite get everything around him.

“Excuse me, but should I be aware of something?” he gave up on trying to work out the unusual situation.

You looked at him with an honest surprise.

“I was gonna torture you physically,” he added sarcastically, waving his hand in exaggeration, “You’re meant to scream and try to convince me not to hurt you, that’s the whole point! How else can I affect the Winchesters?”

“Maybe you should talk to them,” you shrugged..

He groaned with pity, pacing around you as a way to get rid of excess steam. It was ridiculous and he wasn’t sure why he kept talking to you, it wasn’t like you were anyone special, just one more puzzle in an abnormally complicated world and you surely were just acting, trying to fool him to release you…

He stopped in his tracks for a moment, when he noticed your arms under the sleeves rolled up to allow tying you up. Bright scars were almost invisible on the snow-white skin.

He noticed you looking at him over your shoulder. Darkness hovering under the surface of your eyes was disturbingly familiar.

“You know nothing about pain, if you thought the worse kind of it is the physical one.”

Crowley didn’t answer, looking away, the faint sense of a connection that seemed to sparkle in the cold air of the dungeon.

“Just water?”

Your lips trembled.

“Just water.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a comment if you did! This is one of my oldest fics that I finally decided to upload here. I wrote it mostly for myself, but I hope it'll help someone too.
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
